So Sick of It
by KiahWMConnie
Summary: After one particularly bad birthday, Ron finally snaps and loses contact with his family. Can a close friend help him put his life back together? RWHG Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an idea I processed over a while. Hope it's good. There are a few spoilers here and there. After I wrote this, I figured out that there are a few mistakes (Ex: Ginny is supposed to be in school right now.) Please forgive me. Also, the twins are kinda jerks in the story. Don't get me wrong! I adore the twins, but, loveable as they are, you have to admit they were always rather rude to Ron. Again, please forgive me.

Note that this takes place after Voldemort is defeated. Also note that Percy, in this fic, has made up with the family and still drops by. That's why he's in here. Harry and Ron are both training to be Aurors and Hermione hasn't spoken to them in a while because she's extended her schooling. (typical Herm) And yes, I do believe that Ron will be a total hottie when he's grown up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters belonging to it. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes; I am American.

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 1

Ron woke up feeling rather refreshed. Not much had happened the past few months and he was glad that today had finally come. It was his birthday, and the first one he would have at home since he left for Hogwarts. He got out of his bed and almost hit his head on the ceiling in his tiny room.

He had gotten much taller since he was a child. In fact, he was even taller than Bill now. He roamed past the many Chudley Cannon collecter items in his room to the full-length mirror on his door. He shook his thick, red hair until he was fully awake. He examined himself as his first day as a nineteen-year-old. Any baby fat on him had melted away in his puberty. His voice was deeper, he was taller, and his bright blue eyes had developed a unique, breath-taking shine to them. He had to admit to himself...he looked pretty good.

Before long, he could smell his mother's amazing cooking downstairs. She would be cooking quite a bit today. It was one of the rare times when all nine Weasleys were at the Burrow again. They were all visiting for different reasons. Fleur had come along with Bill. Unlike before when he'd do what he could in hopes of getting a kiss on the cheek, Ron would just usually roll his eyes at the newlyweds' lovey-dovey antics. He decided he'd might as well get used to it since they were staying another two weeks.

Ron finally got fully dressed and ready to start his birthday. He didn't expect much, but it was always nice to hear "Happy Birthday." That was usually all he got. But maybe, just maybe, this year would be different.

* * *

"Mmm, breakfast smells good Mum!" Ron announced as he came downstairs. Everyone else was already eating. 

"It's alive," George mumbled apathetically with a mouthfull of food.

"Very funny," Ron retorted, though still smiling a little bit. He promptly sat himself down at his spot and happily said to his mother, "So, what delicious items are on the menu today?"

"Someone's in a good mood," Charlie chuckled with a slightly confused look.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Ron smiled even more.

"You're so weird sometimes," Charlie shook his head and returned to his own meal.

"Here, Ron, eat up," Mrs. Weasley casually gave Ron his breakfast.

"Hey, Mum, where are Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked, suddenly noticing the pair was missing.

"Already at work," Ginny replied first, "Something about having alot of paperwork. Percy's already gone, too."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ron lightly slapped his head, "I still have that mountain of work at my job, too!"

"Is Ronnie feeling all tired out?" Fred teased in a baby-ish tone.

"Shut up! Training to be an Auror isn't easy! More paperwork than you'd expect..." he mumbled at the end. He tried to shake it off, though. He wasn't going to let little things like that spoil his nineteenth birthday.

"Well, all this talk about work makes me want to _get_ to work!" George suddenly announced and stood up. Fred did the same, "Yes, unlike _some_ people, we actually enjoy our job!"

The twins hurried outside and immediately apparated away. Ron was slightly annoyed, but decided that the twins never much cared for his birthday anyways, and Bill and Fleur could be excused, being happy newlyweds and all.

During his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Ginny and Charlie get up.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mummy!" Ginny called as they went outside to apparate.

"It was delicious!" Charlie called right before the 'pop.'

"Oh my!" Mr. Weasley suddenly realized the time, "I'd better hurry off to work, myself!" He kissed his wife on the cheek and followed the same pattern as his children. Ron was left sitting at the table on his own.

He lost his appetite completely. Getting up, he frowned. Everyone left so suddenly. Not a word was even mentioned of his special day.

"Ronald! You'd better hurry too!" Mrs. Weasley said next to him. Ron was at least a foot and a half taller than her now. She continued, "You won't pass as an Auror if you're late, now will you?"

Ron looked at her in disbelief and finally said, "That's _it? _That's _all_ you have to say to me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly, "Why is today any different? Come on! Time to go!"

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together and gave a few empty, almost painfull, chuckles, "I...don't believe this..."

Without warning, he grabbed his coat and rushed out the door in a rather disgruntled manner.

'They actually forgot...' he thought bitterly to himself right before he apparated.

* * *

"They actually _forgot?_" Harry gasped after Ron told him the story. 

"That's right," Ron leaned up against the wall as if he was hurt, "Why did I think this year would be any better. Instead it's actually worse! I mean...to not even remember at all..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Harry said awkwardly, "I remembered," he handed Ron a wrapped box.

Ron took the present and smiled sadly, "Thanks, Harry. At least I've got one good friend."

"Actually, you have two," Harry handed him another gift, one that was slightly smaller, "Hermione remembered too."

"Hermione?" he took the present curiously, "I don't think I've spoken to her in six months..."

"That shows she's a friend," Harry told him wisely, "Even after so much time, she's still thoughtful of you."

"Even when your own family can't remember your name half the time..." Ron added sadly, "Sorry, I don't mean to be so selfish, it's just depressing is all. Thanks for the gift."

"Open them. I think you'll like it."

Ron opened Hermione's gift first. It was a small, moving action figure of the Chudley Cannon's keeper. Hermione always was very thoughtful. Ron had to admit, he missed seeing the girl's bushy hair and her deep brown eyes. Heck, he even missed the bickering they did so often. Ron shook his thoughts and turned his attention to Harry's gift. He got a great surprise. It was brand new Quiddich gloves.

"I remembered you said your old ones were beginning to fall apart," Harry said sheepishly.

"Wow, Harry! Thanks a lot! Man, it almost..._almost_ makes me want to go back to school so I can play with these!"

"Who's to say we couldn't play on our own sometime?"

"Sorry, Harry, but you and I both know we can't. Work's gotten so busy lately, what training to be an Auror and all."

"I know," Harry sighed, "Don't worry, though, you're not the only one having a hard time with this job."

"Let me guess," Ron chuckled, "Paperwork the hardest part?"

Harry gave a knowing smile.

"Damn, break's over," Ron sighed, noticing his watch. They both downed the last of their coffees and headed towards their respective offices.

"Good luck with the rest of your non-existent birthday," Harry teased good-naturedly.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Ron replied sarcastically before slipping into his office.

* * *

Work was not much better than home. Ron thought he was going to die in his office right there as another stack of papers were brought in. This was turning out to be a really crummy birthday. Ron might have even said it was worse than his seventeenth birthday when he was enchanted by love potions and poisened within an hour. At least people remembered him that day...Ron ran his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't think like that. Afterall, Harry and Hermione remembered. He'd just do what he did almost every day: grit his teeth and bear it. 

Ron had to work overtime that day. It was past dinnertime when he could finally apparate home. Then again, he wasn't in the greatest rush to get home, either. He hated feeling uncomfortable in his own home.

Was it really his home anymore? Hermione once told him that home was where the heart was. Every day that went by, it seemed that his heart was less and less in the Burrow. He even started hating living there. Fred and George had a place of their own as did Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and even Ginny was talking about moving out. Ron often contemplated moving out, too. The problem was, like it so often was, money. He had no where near what it took to get an apartment. Everyone else used the money before he got the chance. Everyone had always beat him...That's how his life worked. He always seemed to be last in line...

Ron was never more unhappy to see his home when he popped in front of it. Thunderclouds had formed in the sky and threatened to break loose any second. He could hear laughter inside, probably from after-dinner giddyness. He didn't plan on getting any leftovers. He still wasn't very hungry.

"Look what finally showed up!" Fred laughed as Ron came through the door.

"Yeah, even Percy got home before he did!" George laughed as Percy frowned slightly.

The whole family, minus Ron, was sitting in the living room in a circle, all having a great time. Ron began to rush to his room. He really didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment.

When Ron finally reached the top of the stairs to his room, he entered as fast as he could. Immediately, he banged his head on the top door frame. He cursed loudly, but not loud enough for it to be heard downstairs. He bitterly ducked and fully entered his room. It seemed more cramped and cluttered than ever. The violent orange color of the room almost seemed to mock him as he rubbed his forehead. This room really had gotten too small.

Ron made up his mind. The very second he got his hands on a few Galleons, he would leave and find his own place. He refused to be left behind anymore.

He suddenly noticed he was still wearing his coat. Sighing, he started to head back downstairs so he could hang his coat by the door. The trip downstairs was much slower. After the faintest gulp, Ron passed the living room where everyone was still seated.

"Where are you going, Ron?" Ginny called from the room, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Yes! Come back Ron!" George mocked in a high voice, "We need someone to torture!"

Ron quickly hung up his coat as well as his wounded pride. It would take all self-control he had to make the final trip back to his room.

"Come back Ron!" Fred dragged his little, though taller brother into the living room, "What's the hurry?"

"Let go, Fred!" he shook him off. He never felt more embarrassed in his life, standing in front of his entire family like some puppet they could taunt. With red ears he growled, "I'm not in the mood, okay!"

"Ronald-!" his mother tried to scold him.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!" he put on a fake, hurt face.

"I couldn't care less who you really are," Ron spat and craned his neck to look Fred in the eye, "But I know for a fact you're Fred because George has a mole on the side of his neck. You don't. Therefore you are Fred. I repeat, _I'm not in the mood._"

The room got considerably quieter. Probably the most irritating thing to Ron was the fact that no one knew _why_ he was so irritated. Ron's brilliant blue eyes began to have a sharp glare in them.

"Just what is your problem?" George, who was still seated, crossed his arms.

"Don't even bother," Ron mumbled as he turned away, fully intending on storming up to his room.

"What was that?" Fred didn't stop teasing, "What did you say, _Ronniekins_?"

Ron immediately stopped. His neck and jaw became immensely tighter and his breathing stopped altogether. His shoulders went back slightly and his head slightly down.

"Ron?" Ginny whispered cautiously.

**_WHAM!_**

Ron had spun around and punched Fred square across the jaw. He hit him with such force that Fred flew back and landed on the table in the center of the room, breaking it completely. All hell broke loose. Everyone shot up and began yelling things at the same time. Ron on the other hand, didn't move for several moments. Almost everyone rushed to Fred, who was close to unconscious on the ground.

Deciding he'd had enough, Ron spun around and headed for the door. He could only faintly hear Ginny call after him as he grabbed his coat once again and flung the door open. As he stormed outside, he found out it had begun to rain.

"RON!" she finally caught up to him outside, "Get back inside! We have to-"

"NO!" he spun around, "Forget it!"

"What do you mean 'No?'!" Ginny yelled through the rain, "What the hell happened to you?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ginny! You're a girl!"

"What?" she screeched.

"You're the only girl! You don't have to worry about going on unnoticed. I, on the other hand, am a different story."

Ginny looked helpless as Ron turned to face her. She gasped when she saw his eyes. They were still blue alright, but they had a certain shine to them. Ginny thought that his eyes could've cut right through her if she didn't know better.

"Ginny," Ron began, "You've probably been the nicest out of my siblings to me in my life, but I'm afraid not even you can help this time."

"Ron, _wait!_" she tried to stop her brother, but he apparated before another word could be said.

**A/N:** Okay, folks. Whatcha' think? Oooh, EVUL cliffy!

Oh! Ficart at my deviantART! Go check it out! My screenname is the same there as it is here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is slightly shorter...and fluffier. Don't you just wanna hug Ron sometimes? I know I do...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 2

The street was almost as dark as it was deserted. Only the moon and a couple of streetlamps luminated the way of the abandoned area. Without warning there was a small 'pop' and a figure stood in the street.

Ron was dripping now with rainwater. This new street, however, was dry as a bone. He was breathing hard and his fists were as tightly clenched as his teeth.

He was alone now. He was truly alone. At least he was in familiar surroundings. This place was just as he remembered it: dark, cold, and barren. Harry, Hermione, and he had come here once prior to a great fight against the Death Eaters. They had come here and spent the night in one of the many shabby houses. It was a scary time then. The funny thing was, it was a scary time now. He wasn't fearful for his life now. There was no threat of anyone trying to kill him. However, back then, he had his friends with him. They had eachother to laugh and cry with and could fight beside eachother at a moment's notice. Now, he was alone. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and his wand.

Ron took a few long breaths. Suddenly he shot his head up to the sky and began yelling at nobody.

"OKAY! I GET IT! I'm a screw-up! I'm destined to be a failure and I'm _good_ at it!" As he continued to yell at no one, he began to move. He almost began to jog, as if he were trying to reach a moving person, "There's always a mountain I have to climb if I'm ever going to be happy. But every time I reach top, I get sucker-punched and fall all the way back to the bottom. No one respects me; not even my own damn _family_! I understand that I'll never be as strong or smart or brave as I should be. I understand that no matter what I do, I'll never be as good as my brothers. All I ask is that I can be a failure in peace!"

Ron began to gasp for breath in the cold, night air. He stopped moving and hung his head. He added, barely above a whisper, "I know you're supposed to play the cards you're dealt...but what do you do when everyone else has an ace up their sleeve but you?" Ron began to shiver in the night. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes. Ron blinked them away. It didn't matter if no one else was around; if there was ever a moment when he needed to be strong, it was now.

"R-Ron?" he heard a voice behind him say.

He spun around and immediately gasped. In the pale moonlight, he recognized the brown bushy hair and the intelligent, though kind brown eyes.

"H-Hermione?" he stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," she responded quietly.

"I-is that really you Hermione?" Ron asked, "After so many months...is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Ron," she replied slowly, "I had some free time and decided to reminisce. What about you?"

Ron began to look quite ashamed. He turned his head from his good friend and slightly cringed.

"Ron...?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I blew it, Herm," Ron finally answered, his voice slightly shaking, "I really did it this time. But...when he called me that...I just lost it."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Here, see that bench over there? Under the streetlamp? Why don't we sit down and talk there?"

They did as she suggested. Ron told her the entire story; everything from his forgotten birthday to his short conversation with Ginny before he apparated to the deserted street. When he was done, they remained silent for quite a while.

"It sounds just like Sixteen Candles," Hermione said to the side.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind. Muggle movie."

They were quiet again. Hermione broke the silence, "Ron, forgive me if I pry, but this seems to go a lot deeper than a forgotten birthday and a rude nickname."

Ron gave a sad smile, "You really are quite clever, Herm. But i don't think you'd understand, being an only child and all."

"At least let me try," she pleaded softly as she put her hand on Ron's forearm.

Ron blushed slightly at the contact, but continued after a sigh, "It's...really complicated, Hermione. I'm the youngest. I'm the baby of the family. And Ginny doesn't count because she's a girl, therefore, everyone immediatly notices her!"

He took another big sigh, "I'll tell you exactly what I told Harry our first year at Hogwarts. It's not easy being the youngest. Even if I accomplish something great, no big deal, because it's already been done! However, everyone still expects me to do great things, and if I don't, I'm a damn _failure_!" he added with a swift kick to an innocent rock that was nearby. Ron rested his elbows on his knees and let his head hang low.

"So...you're either a failure or just another Weasley brother?" Hermione winced at her own question, "Some choice."

"Bill's the oldest one, Charlie's the strongest and kindest one, Percy's the smart one, Fred and George are the funny and successful ones, Ginny's the prettiest and only girl, and I'm..." he swallowed hard, "I'm just another mouth to feed. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better for everyone if I just didn't exist anymore-"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"I'm _not_ going to commit suicide!" Ron quickly told her, "Don't worry about it. It's just...hard not to think about it is all."

Hermione looked sad and helpless at her oldest friend. Just how long had he been this depressed? All these years, they had looked out for eachother, and now this had happened to him. Was it fate that she just happened to come to this street at the same night he did...after so long?

"Ron," she said softly, "What are you planning to do?"

"That's just it," he buried his face in his palms and tangled his fingers in his thick hair, "I don't know! I have no idea what to do! I'm all alone out here. I'm too prideful to go back...but I don't think I'm strong enough _not_ to go back. I...I was planning on moving out anyways, but not this unexpectedly! I don't have a single Knut with me, much less any food or clothing."

"Ron," Hermione put her hand on his arm again, "Look at me."

He slowly raised his head to look her in the eye. Thoughtful, kind, brown eyes met wide, fearful, slightly red ones.

"I want to help you. I want you to come stay with me."

"W-what?"

"Listen, I know I haven't told you yet, but my extended schooling only lasted one semester. I have my own apartment in London where I'm training to be a nurse. I have an extra bedroom there."

"Her-Hermione, I couldn't! I'd be such a burden! I-"

"Hush," she put a finger up to his lips, "I distinctly remember back in our first year at Hogwarts when there was a certain troll that attacked me, and you, along with Harry, came to my rescue."

"Herm, I was the reason you were in danger in the first place!"

"That doesn't matter! The point is, I promised that we would always be friends. We'd always be there for eachother. We kept that promise at school and all during the second war. And I'll keep the promise now. Face it, Ron, you have no where else to go. I'm not asking you, I'm_ telling_ you. And I won't take no for an answer!"

Ron was speechless. But eventually, his lips formed a kind, gracious smile.

"Where would I be without you, Hermione?"

"Still on this street, apparently," she replied with a smile, "Come now, let's go home."

They both stood up and prepared to apparate.

Hermione entwined her arm with Ron's, "Better let me lead the way, since you don't know exactly where I live."

Ron blushed greatly, but obeyed her anyways. He smiled, thanking Heaven that he had such a wonderful friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I sappy or what? Remember that an authoress thrives on reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Warning! Fluffiness ahead! The title of this story is subject to change at any time since I don't really like it. And please forgive my lame attempts at subtle romance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for reminding me...

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 3

After they apparated into a dim-lit hallway, Hermione led him inside her apartment. It wasn't very large, but it was larger than Ron's tiny room. Ron scanned over the rooms. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Everything was set perfectly in place. There wasn't a speck of dirt to be found.

"You haven't changed much, Hermione," Ron smiled slightly as he looked around.

"You, on the other hand," Hermione replied, "Have changed a lot. Physically anyways."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're definitely taller than you've ever been. Your voice is also deeper than I remember. Come on, I'll show you your room."

She led him to his room. There was a single bed with dark blue sheets, one lamp, and a closet. Hermione walked over to the the closet and opened it to reveal several mens' shirts and sweatpants.

"These were here when I moved in. They should be big enough. I'm sorry you'll have to wear someone else's clothes-"

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Oh, right," she blushed slightly, "By the way, why are you damp?"

"Oh, it's raining back at the Burrow. At least, it still was when I left."

"Well, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes much longer," Hermione said very matter-of-factly. She tossed Ron a soft shirt and sweatpants, "Take a shower and put these on. I'll wash your other clothes later."

"Hermione," Ron began softly, "You have no idea what all this means to me."

"Don't mention it," Hermione smiled, "Just get some rest. You still have to go to work tomorrow, don't you?"

* * *

Ron thoroughly enjoyed the hot shower, even though he wasn't too excited about the pink towels or lufas that surrounded him. 

Meanwhile, Hermione gathered Ron's damp clothes along with the other clothes in the closet. She decided that if he was going to wear a stranger's clothes, they should at least be fresh and clean. She'd also wash his bedsheets sometime soon.

He was really going to stay with her, wasn't he? Hermione expected to feel like a person taking in an injured puppy or something. However, she couldn't help but feel that this would benefit her as well. Ron was anything but an injured puppy. He had grown into a man. He was so tall...his muscles were more defined now. His red hair was thick and vibrant and his eyes were the most beautiful blue she'd ever seen. And at that very moment, he was in her shower...

Hermione caught herself blushing. She shouldn't think of Ron like that! Then...how should she think of him? He was definitely a man now, and he was definitely her best friend. Was that all they'd ever be? Hermione should've been satisfied with the promise of always having Ron as a friend. However, the thought was somehow dissappointing. Why was she having such mixed emotions? This was _Ron_ she was thinking about: her best friend! There was that word again: friend.

"HERMIONE!" a loud yell echoed throughout the apartment.

Hermione raced from the bedroom to the bathroom door, "Ron! Don't yell like that! You'll wake the whole building u-" she stopped once she laid eyes on the funniest thing she'd seen in ages.

Ron stood in his new clothes and a red face. The sweatpants seemed fine, the shirt however was too small. The bottom of the shirt stopped a good three inches above the top of the pants. The sleeves were meant to come down to the wrists, but stopped instead at slightly past Ron's elbow. The shirt was overall extremely tight-looking.

Hermione gave several snorts of laughter as she said, "Um...is it..a little snug?" she barely contained her laughter.

"Don't make me hex you," Ron warned.

"Oh! That's another thing! Be very careful about using magic because this is a Muggle apartment."

"_Muggle?_" Ron cried, "And you apparated right there in the hallway?"

"I'm just that good," she replied with a smirk. Ron really was a bad influence on her in school, "But that shirt is not good," she began to laugh again, "You look like a grown man trying to fit into a kid's shirt! _Hahahaha!_"

Ron's ears went slightly pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I don't mean to laugh," She still giggled slightly, "It's just that I've missed you so much! You always made me laugh!"

Ron's ears were still pink, but he did give a small smile.

"You don't have to wear the shirt! I'll let you get to bed though. It's getting pretty late," and with that, she took her laundry and went back to her own room.

* * *

Hermione finally dragged the last load of laundry out of the dryer and headed back to her apartment. She passed several of the old Muggles that shared the building. It was still pretty early, and she might've done all the laundry before Ron woke up. 

She was very relieved to make it back to her own apartment. She noticed Ron's door was still closed.

"Ron!" she knocked on the door, "Time to get up! I'm about to make breakfast."

Leaving the basket of clothes in her room, she went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. She decided eggs would be as good as anything. Remebering the appetite Ron usually had, she decided to make extra, just in case.

Hermione was just finishing up cooking when she heard a long yawn. She looked up and immediately turned beet red.

Ron was awake. He still had on his sweatpants, but he was completely shirtless. Hermione almost dropped the dish she was holding.

"R-Ron!" she gasped, still red.

"What?" He said. It was apparent that he was still half-asleep. As if a bullet had hit him, his eyes snapped open.

"AH!" he crossed his arms over chest and sprinted back to his room.

Full of awkwardness and embarrassment, Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think about what she just saw. It was too late. The image was burned into her mind. He had lovely pale, freckled skin with muscles that Hermione was _sure_ weren't there when she last saw him. Shaking her head, she went back to her room and grabbed several of his shirts.

"Ron," she called out with a shaky voice, "Here's some of your shirts," she opened his door quickly without looking in, dropped the shirts on the floor, and quickly closed the door.

At least ten minutes later, Ron emerged from his room with a shirt, still very pink. Hermione quickly filled his plate with eggs.

"Um, Herm," he said sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I forgot I was still here for a second."

"That's fine," she replied, "So...that shirt fits?"

"Oh, ya, this one does. There are still several others that are still too small, though."

"Oh, well, eat your breakfast. You'll need your strength."

"Breakfast?" he looked down at the plate Hermione was holding and his face brightened, "Wow! That looks delicious! You made some for me?"

"That's why I offered it," she handed Ron the plate with the mountain of eggs, "Now sit and eat. Go on, the table won't bite."

Ron and Hermione ate in silence for a while. Before long, Ron's plate was clean. He had quite the appetite since he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.

"Um," Ron began, "Sorry about this morning, again. I'm sure that was a rude wake-up call."

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry about it. You'll be living here for a while, won't you? You can walk around in your underwear for all I care," she lied, but tried to make the conversation lighter.

Ron tried very hard to ignore her last sentence and failed by turing pink again. Nonetheless, he spoke up, "That reminds me...um...how long do you expect me to stay here?"

Hermione was quiet for a while. Then, she thoughtfully said, "I'm not sure, Ron. I didn't really think about it. How long do _you_ expect to stay?"

"I don't know," he twiddled his fingers, "I thought maybe I could stay here until I get enough money from my job to get my own place...but that could take ages! Afterall, I'm still just training."

"Ron, I'm going to tell you the truth," she stated, "I don't care how long you stay here. I told you last night, you're my friend and I'd be glad to help you out because you have no where else to go..."

Ron was quiet for several moments. He mumbled to the side, "I just...hate mooching off people..."

"I know, Ron," Hermione smiled sweetly, "That's why I don't mind you staying here. I know you're not going to pull anything that would bring someone harm."

Ron smiled warmly, "Thanks, Hermione. You really are a true friend."

Hermione began to go a little pink. Suddenly she noticed the clock, "Ah! Ron! We'd better hurry or we'll both be late!"

"Oh, great!" Ron ran back to his room to put his shoes on while Hermione ran to get in her work clothes on herself.

* * *

Ron arrived at his office at last with only a few minutes to spare. A sudden, chilling thought ran across his mind. What if he saw his father or his brother, Percy at work? Would they try to contact him or avoid him? 

After the stunt he pulled back at the Burrow, Ron was certain he'd be avoiding them. He thanked Heaven that the Ministry building was an extremely large place. He was thankful that the places where his father and brother worked were all the way at the other end ofthe building.The risks of running into a family member was low. He was also thinkful that his office was very near to a friend's office.

"HARRY!" he grabbed his friend from behind and spun him around.

"WHA-?" Harry yelled, "RON? Don't scare me like that!"

"Harry! You won't believe what happened last night!"

"That's right! How did things work out with your family?"

"Mate, do I have a story to tell you..."

They slipped into Harry's office as Ron began to tell the whole story. The whole thing took almost half an hour to explain. Harry was speechless by the end.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said after a few stunned moments, "You actually _punched_ Fred?"

"I did," Ron replied, "And the scary thing is, it felt _good_. After almost two decades of nonstop teasing, all the frustration just kind of...came out. I couldn't stop myself!"

"And you apparated to that horrible deserted street," Harry continued, "And Hermione, either by a subconcious sixth-sense or sheer, dumb luck, was there as well. And she invited you to stay with her until you can get back on your feet?"

"That's pretty much it, yes," Ron conformed.

"Wow," Harry leaned back against his desk, "I mean...wow..."

"I know, I'm sure it's a hard story to take in, but that's what really happened."

"Ron, this may seem off-topic, but why didn't you just come to me? I would've been happy to help as well."

"I know you would be, Harry, and don't think I'm not grateful! But...Hermione got to me first. And I'm kind of stuck. You know how she hates the word, 'no'."

Harry smiled to himself, "So she's really Hermione, huh?"

"The one and the same."

"So...your bithday turned out to be a good one, right?"

Ron shrugged, "Interesting, anyways. Listen, I'd better get back to my own office. See you at break time," and with that, Ron rushed to his own office to begin the daily mountain of work.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a bit boring, I know. But the next one will be better. I look so forward to it. :) 

Everytime you don't leave a review, JKR kills off another character. Please...think of us fans.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm back. Again, subtle romance: not my greatest thing. 14 reviews? Holy Cow! Thanks to all who reviewed! That's what keeps me going! (blows kisses)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing this?

So sick of it  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 4

"Hermione!" Emily called from the desk, "You were almost late today. What's the deal? Are you sick or something?"

Hermione smiled at the kind, blonde nurse, "It's a really long story, Emily, but trust me, I'm fine now."

Emily had worked with Hermione ever since she'd started training to be a nurse at St. Mungo's. Many people, including Emily, had told Hermione she had the brains and skills to be an Auror. Hermione just couldn't see herself doing that, after all the mess she'd gotten into during the second war. True, Harry and Ron chose that path, but she wanted to help people get better.

When she was a little girl, before she found out she was a witch, she'd always tell her mother she wanted to be a nurse so she could help people. It was no different now. Still, she missed being able to talk with Harry and Ron. Ever since the second war, they began to drift apart.

However, Ron was now living in her apartment. It almost scared Hermione to think about how this would affect both of their lives.

They often spoke about how friends would be there for eachother. Hermione couldn't have been happier to have such a great friend, however, it was almost as if she wanted something more...Why was she feeling this way? The only other time she remembered this feeling was when Ron began his rather public relationship with Lavender Brown. She couldn't figure out why she was so disgruntled then. Actually, one possibility crossed her mind...but she quickly shook all of the thoughts out of her head and returned to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Ron, for once in his life, completely caught up on his work. He streched his back and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. It was strange: Ron thought he'd be apprehensive about going home each night to an apartment shared with Hermione. However, he felt...comfortable. Actually, he felt more comfortable about going there than he would be about going back to the Burrow. Ron decided he really was ready to move out permanently. 

He opened his deep blue eyes and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. Was all of this really happening?

The events of last night went through his head. It all seemed like a dream. He wondered how his family was doing now. They probably didn't even care that much, he thought bitterly to himself. They were probably fine at this very moment, forgetting all about him. That was, except for maybe Fred. The guy probably had a bruise on his jaw, Ron had hit him so hard. He did feel a little guilty about hitting his own brother, but in a way, he had it coming to him.

* * *

Harry, on the other hand. had no where near finished everything on his desk. Training to be an Auror was much more boring than he had thought it would be. Not long after, he heard a soft rapping at his door. 

"It's open," he said casually, but he didn't expect what came through the door would be so shocking.

"Harry?" a soft voice said, "Is that you?"

"H-Hermione?" Harry stuttered, "Is that you?"

Hermione practically lept to Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. She quickly let go and told him, "Harry! I missed you so much! You won't believe what all has happened over the past few days!"

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Harry replied, "I haven't seen you in several months. And yes, I do believe what's happened. Ron told me all about it this morning..."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes, it's a really nice thing you're doing for him to let him stay with you."

"Yeah, well..." Hermione blushed a little, "Oh! I forgot to ask Ron last night, did you give him my present I sent you to give him?"

"Yes, I remembered," he explained, "Um, he's just down the hall if you need to speak to him."

"Thanks, Harry!" she rushed out, "Nice seeing you again!"

Just as she reached his door, it swung open and the tall redhead began to emerge. He stopped when he spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" he said, surprised, "What are you doing here? Are you off already?"

"Yes, today was rather slow," she replied, "What about you?"

"I was just finishing up," he said, "I'm actually done with everything for today, so I was getting ready to leave."

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"How does the new shirt feel?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, actually," he tugged at his collar, "It was fine this morning, but now it feels too small. I always seem to have this problem."

"Come on, Ron," she began to walk away, "We're going shopping, today."

"Shopping? For what?"

* * *

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Have you been living under a rock?" 

"No! I just...well..." Ron was quite uncomfortable in the clothing store.

"So, how many do you want to try on at once? We'd better pick at least three or four at first," Hermione decided as she was skimming through the shirts on the rack.

Ron stared dumbly at her, "You can try on clothes in a store?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione suppressed a laugh, "Have you never done that before?"

"Well...no. All I've ever gotten were hand-me-downs. I've never really had much of anything that was new."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, "But now, we're finally going to get you what you deserve: something new."

"But, Hermione!" he protested, "I already told you! I don't have any money so-"

"I'll let you borrow some until your next paycheck," she said calmly, "And don't worry much about it. These clothes are very inexpensive, anyways."

"You know how I hate to borrow money," Ron protested one more time.

"I know, Ron. And that's exactly why I trust lending you money. Now, what size shirt do you think you wear?"

Ron stared dumbly at her again, "Clothes come in different sizes?"

Hermione sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Before long, Ron was inside a changing room for the first time.

"Are you done yet?" Hermione called from the outside, "How hard can it be to put on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she heard Ron's voice. He stepped out in dark blue jeans and a plain, long-sleeved, blue shirt.

Hermione stood up and walked closer as Ron figited with the sleeves. She put a hand on her chin thoughtfully and leaned forward with a small "Hmm."

"What?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"This shirt fits you well," she stated, "Does it feel okay?"

"Um, yeah," he raised his shoulders slightly, "It's real comfortable. I think it fits okay."

Hermione smiled, "This shirt matches your eyes. It's definitely a good color on you."

Ron blushed as Hermione rushed him back inside to try on another outfit.

* * *

"You let me stay for no rent, you cook me breakfast, and now this. Do you realize how incredibly nice you're being?" Ron asked while they walked into Hermione's apartment. 

"Yes, Ron, and for the millionth time, I don't mind. Being nice is a nurse's _and_ a friend's job."

"Okay," he sighed, "I'm just making sure everything's still okay," he went into his room and began hanging his new clothes up. Hermione was right about the price. They were almost a steal. He had gotten five shirts, four pairs of pants, and even a few pairs of socks and underwear for only a few Sickles.

"By the way," Ron called from his room, "Not _all_ nurses are nice! Remember the one from school? Madam...something?" he mentally cursed his forgetful brain.

"Yes," Hermione called back from the living room with a slight giggle, "That's certaintly true. She was almost as strict as Professor McGonnagal," as she finished her observation, she noticed something in the window.

There was an owl patiently waiting with a piece of parchment. Hermione quietly opened the window and the bird flew in. She took the parchment from its leg and opened it. She got a shock when she read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, but I need to talk to you very soon, very badly. It concerns Ron. I'm very worried about him and I was wondering if you knew anything. Will you meet me outside of St. Mungo's on Friday? It would mean alot to me._

The letter stopped there. There wasn't even a signature. Hermione had no idea who sent the letter, only that they knew both her and Ron.

"Who's that from?" Ron said, suddenly appearing in the living room.

Hermione jolted from her thoughts. She didn't dare tell Ron what the letter was about.

"It's...um...it's from work," she quickly lied, "Just a few announcements is all."

Ron seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he shrugged and went back to his room.

Hermione released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The owl pecked at her hand until she gave it a Knut and it went on its way. Closing the window, she thought about the letter that was now in her pocket.

Who had written her? They wanted to meet on Friday. Today was Tuesday. Whoever it was, Hermione would be very cautious about what she would say to them, if she said anything at all. Ron was her friend, and she wouldn't dare betray him by giving out information behind his back to someone untrustworthy.

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliffy. Oooo. Yes I'm evul. Just who could this mystery, letter-writing person be? I'd be glad to hear any guesses. They keep life interesting. Hope no one's angry that I made Hermione a nurse instead of an Auror. A nurse just seemed to fit her personality more. Don't ask me why. 

The scene where Ron is ignorant about shopping isn't completely original. I remember seeing a comic somewhere online where a boy said alot of the same things, but for the life of me I can't remember where I saw it. headwall If anyone figures it out, tell me and I'll immediately credit.

Also remember there's ficart at my deviantART! There should be a link in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This story is more popular than I expected. Some **major** fluff ahead. In case anyone is confused, this takes place the March after their seventh year.

**Disclaimer:** (Insert some witty phrase about not owning Harry Potter here)

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 5

Ron woke up, not quite ready to get out of bed. He rolled over in his bed and buried his face in the pillow. In just an hour or two, he would have to get up to go to work.

'Only three more days until the weekend,' he mentally encouraged himself, 'Come on legs. Do your thing.'

Groaning, he rolled out of bed and fell flat on the floor.

'Nice job, legs,' he thought sarcastically, but was able to eventually stand up.

He reached as high as he could while standing on his toes to stretch his entire body. As he was stretching, he opened his eyes and looked up. His fingers were less than a foot away from the touching the ceiling. He had really grown in the past couple of years...That or the ceiling was extremely low. Heck, for all Ron cared, it could have been both. Putting his arms down, he yawned and scratched his chin. He felt short, prickly hairs along his jaw. This was perfect.

"Ohhh, _great!_" Ron groaned, "I need to shave, and there's probably not a razor anywhere in this apartment. Just my luck..."

"Ron? Are you up yet?" he heard Hermione's voice outside of his room.

"Yeah, I'm up!"

"Good. Hurry up and get dressed!"

Ron decided he'd go a day or two without shaving and worry about the problem later. Right now, he had bigger things on his mind...like breakfast.

He soon opened his closet and admired the new clothes hanging in it. He took a plain white one and pulled it over his head. He pulled it close to his nose and sucked in the scent of the store it still had. For once in his life, his clothes didn't smell like one of his brothers. It was a great feeling. Ron would have to think of a great way to thank Hermione.

The fast few days began to play in his head. Hermione...where would he be without her? She had cetaintly changed over the past few years. A war could do that to a person. Sure, she was still a bit bossy and she was undoubtably still a genius, but now, there was a definite kindness and generousity in her. Ron was glad that his friend had grown up, just as he had. He thought for quite a while about her. Would he ever tell her how he felt?

Back in their sixth year, he had finally realized the crush he had on her, but the upcoming war prevented him from ever telling her. His feelings went unmentioned throughout the fighting, and before he knew it, they had drifted apart. Ron thought he had gotten over it, but now, he was _living_ with her. Old feelings had begun to resurface.

Suddenly noticing the time, he shook his head from all of his thoughts. Yawning, he wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ron," Hermione casually said, "I'm running a bit behind, so you'll have to make your own breakfast today."

"S'ok," Ron laughed, "I may be helpless in a store, but I _can_ make my own bowl of cereal."

"Hey! You're wearing one of your new shirts! How does it fit?"

"Great!" he beamed.

He moved to where the bowls were and picked up a random cereal box. He never really cared which one he ever got. Hermione began putting some freshly-cleaned dishes up while Ron poured the milk and began munching away.

Ron made a strange face. The cereal was rather odd tasting. It was extremely crunchy and almost tasted like...meat. Heignored it, though.

"So," he said through a mouthful of cereal, "Do you work just weekdays, 'cause I do."

"Yes, I-"Hermione turned to face Ron. When she looked at his bowl, she gasped.

"RON!"

"What?" his eyes went almost as wide as Hermione's.

"THAT'S THE CAT'S FOOD!"

Ron looked down at his bowl. The 'cereal' was shaped in little brown fishes.

"_Blech!_" Ron dropped the bowl on the ground and rushed to the sink and began spitting out all that was in his mouth. He turned on the sink and washed out his mouth thoroughly. After he had somewhat gotten the taste out of his mouth, he cringed. Hermione would probably be furious. Then he heard laughing.

Laughing? He turned around, and sure enough, Hermione had a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughs and failing miserably. Ron was extremely embarrassed, though relieved that Hermione wasn't angry.

Turning red, he began muttering apologies as he bent down to clean up the mess he'd made. Thankfully, the bowl hadn't broken, but there was milk and wet cat food everywhere. He quickly bent down and wiped up the mess as Hermione stopped laughing.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, still slightly chuckling.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry though."

"Oh, don't be. That was even funnier than you trying to fit into that tiny shirt," she took the bowl from his hand, lightly brushing it with her own.

Ron turned redder, though he wasn't sure if it was from her comment or her light touch. He finished wiping up the milk when he heard a low rumble that he assumed to be the cat. He turned around, still on his knees, and saw the same ginger-haired, yellow-eyed creature that liked to torment him back in school.

"_Crookshanks_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "You mean the whole time you've been here, you haven't noticed him?"

"This thing is still _breathing_?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Listen, there's other kinds of cereal if you still want-"

"No thanks," Ron groaned, "I don't feel like eating, now."

* * *

Hermione made it to work early again. She assumed her position behind the desk before she took her coat off. As she pulled it off, she heard the smallest of a crinkle. Suddenly, she remembered the letter from last night.

'Oh, no!' she thought, 'I forgot to talk to Ron about that! But...what would I talk to him about?' she asked herself. She wanted to tell Ron about the letter, but she was afraid of how he would handle it. Whould he be relieved or angry that someone was looking for him?

"Hermione!" Emily called from the hallway, "Come on! The lecture starts in ten minutes!"

"Oh, right!" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, though she knew they wouldn't be gone forever.

* * *

Ron streched his back and arms as he entered the apartment. Today was rather boring compared to the past few days. He found Hermione already home and in the living room on the couch.

"I see you're home," she said casually.

Ron gave a small smile, "Yeah."

She said it was 'home.' It was a good feeling to Ron. He was certaintly more relaxed here than at the Burrow. The longer he stayed with Hermione, he decided, the more he might get used to it...

'Wait,' he suddenly thought, 'What am I thinking? I'm not going to be _here_ forever! What made me think that?'

"Ron," Hermione said tentatively, interrupting his thought process.

"Yes?"

"Um...sit down."

He did as she commanded and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her.

She took a deep breath and said, "I've been wondering...has your father or Percy tried to reach you at your office?"

Ron was quiet for a second. He replied, "No. And I doubt they ever will either."

"But, why?"

Ron took a long sigh and leaned back in the couch, "Well...Dad won't because he's hard-headed like that. He was never really one to jump up and take action. I think he expects me to come back on my own instead. Something about being responsible enough to do that...I think it's going to be like his argument with Percy a few years ago."

"But he was angry at Percy because, and I'm sorry for saying this, he was a downright git at the time! You're predicament is understandible. And why wouldn't Percy try and reach you? He should understand what you're going through."

"Because he's afraid he'll wind up like Fred," he replied half-sarcastically, "Besides, it's like you said, he was a downright git at the time, and he knows it! But me..." he trailed off.

"What about you?" Hermione pressed on, "Why is it different?"

Ron took another deep breath, "When Percy left, it was very clear to _all_ of us why he left. But me...They have no clue why I punched Fred, much less why left the Burrow. They don't know about my forgotten birthday because it's _forgotten_. I know it's probably confusing as hell to them, and I knew it when I left. But I couldn't bring myself to tell them before I left."

They were quiet for a long time. Hermione's mind raced. Ron gave good reasons why his father or Percy wouldn't send a letter. She tried again.

"What about any of your other family?" Hermione tried to make it sound like casual thoughts that just floated in her mind.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. To him, Hermione was just being her own quizzical self.

"Ron," she began, "I'm sure you've tried not to think about this too much, and that's understandable. But I'm curious what you think the others are doing right now. And don't just say, 'Probably forgetting about me' either, because I know them better than that!"

Ron looked surprised, but still tried to think about it. He thought back to the night he left. It was a harsh memory he didn't like playing in his head, but he forced himself to do it. He went over some of the details of his siblings that he barely noticed that night. He couldn't remember any sort of special reaction from any of them. Everyone just seemed to be fine until he punched Fred, then they were all shocked or stunned.

"I don't know..." Ron finally said, "I think they'd still be recovering from the shock."

Hermione sighed sympathetically. That was probably true. She was still recovering from the shock a bit, herself.

Without warning, Ron leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. He let out a long sigh. His head was close to his knees. Hermione expected him to come up and say something, but he didn't. He remained there for several long moments.

"Ron?"

There was a pause, but he replied, "Am I just kidding myself, Hermione?" he remained bent down with his face hidden, "I mean...I love my family, I really do but...this time..." he struggled for a moment, "There's just a certain point where a man can't take it anymore."

"Hey," she said in her most sympathetic voice and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone has their moments like that. Just last year, I had a major argument with _my_ family. You're not the only one. Don't worry, things will work themselves out."

Ron didn't respond. Why did this have to happen to him? And Hermione...she was being so supportive right now. He didn't deserve to be under her roof. He didn't deserve a lot of things, yet he was blessed enough to have a friend like her watch out for him. Was he just being selfish? Was walking out on his family really necessary? Tears began to well up in his eyes.

'_No_,' he pleaded with himself, 'Not now. _Please_ not now...'

"Ron," Hermione said a little stronger, "Look at me."

Ron did notlook at her. Instead, he bent down even lower.

"Ron," Hermione tried to physically get him to look at her, "Damn it, Ron, look at me," her task proved quite difficult, as Ron was quite a bit larger now than back in his school days, "_RON!_"

"_What?_" he shot up without warning. His eyes were glistening and his voice sounded very tight, "Are you happy now? Do you _enjoy_ seeing me like this?" he began to shout, his tears threatining to spill any second.

"_Ron!_" Hermione shouted back, "Calm down! What's wrong with being like that?" she grabbed his shoulders with her hands.

Ron didn't respond. He hung his head to not look at her. He began shaking slightly and mumbled, "I haven't...not since...I'm...sorry...I just..." he swallowed hard, "I haven't..."

"What?" Hermione almost whispered, "...cry?"

"I'm not going to," he shook his head. Ron was getting a little drastic now, "I haven't since Dumbledore's funeral...not even during the war. I can't now. I need to be strong-"

"Listen to me Ron," she stopped him, "Do you know why women, on average, live five years longer than men do? It's because we cry more often. It isn't whether or not you're strong enough to _not_ cry, it's whether or not you're stong enough _to_ cry. It's whether or not you're willing to be vulnerable," her voice got softer, "It's okay, Ron, it's just me here. You can let yourself go around me any time. That's why I'm here."

Ron finally looked into her eyes. His eyes, Hermione noticed, shone a brilliant blue as a single tear fell down his long nose. Her big, brown eyes began to water as well. Suddenly, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Ron's strong build.

"H-Hermione!" he blushed a deep crimson, "W-wha-?"

"Shut up, Ron," she demanded as she closed her eyes, blushing as well.

Ron was speechless. He placed his arms around Hermione's frame, being more confident than he really was. He felt her stiffen slightly at his touch, but she quickly loosened back up. Ron looked down at the girl, no, _woman_ in his arms. She looked so tiny and helpless compared to him, as if she'd break if he applied the least amount of strength to her. Ron quickly corrected himself. This was _Hermione. _She was the strongest woman he knew. No matter what he could throw at her, she would be able to defend herself with perfection. If anyone was helpless, it was him. Yet here she was, hugging him, and he was hugging her back. It was the oddest feeling. He was very awkward, but at the same time, very comforted by this moment.

Hermione took long breaths, taking in Ron's scent. He smelled like freshly cut grass. It reminded her of the Burrow, which was probably where he developed the scent.

"H-hermione," Ron slowly released his embrace and looked at her. 'I think I like you. C'mon, Ron. You can do it. Just tell her. Now's the perfect time!'

"Yes?" she sat up and looked at him.

'Oh, come on! It's one simple little sentence. Just say it! But...how will she respond? She's just a friend right? You git! She lets you live in your house and she just _hugged_ you! Tell her!' he mentally argued with himself.

"What is it?" she got a concerned look on her face.

"I...I think..." he said very slowly.

A few seconds seemed like an eternity. Ron was sure he looked like an idiot with his mouth gaping open, but no words coming out. Eventually, he gave up. He looked away and rose to his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as Hermione was left sitting on the couch. What was wrong with him? Did his backbone suddenly decide to just get up and leave?

"Ron," Hermione said firmly as she rose and walked over to him, "I want you to take tomorrow off."

"What?" he spun around in surprise, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm a nurse, Ron. I believe I know what I'm talking about. You have way too much stress in your private life to worry about work for the moment. You need a day off to rest or you'll crack at work, which could very well get you fired. Better safe than sorry."

"But I-"

"I'll write them in the morning, and it's not like you've skipped work often before. They'll understand, trust me."

It was just like Hermione to decide things on her own like that. She had been doing it the whole time he had been here. Ron gave a small, defeated smile. He really didn't deserve her.

* * *

**A/N:** And the sap hits the fan...please excuse the crappy pun.

Sorry it took a little longer for me to write this chapter. I really like this chapter, so I wanted it to be really good. I'm sorry if I made Ron seem like a pansy. It's just that the thought of such a strong guy crying is, well...hott. There, I said it. Flame me if you want. They will be used to barbeque my lunch.

Oh, and I feel the need to mention this: For inspiration for Ron's emotions, I kind of dug into my own. I'm the baby of my family as well, so I definitely know where he's coming from...especially about the hand-me-downs. Okay, enough whining from me. Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Sorry it took longer for me to get this chapter out. I was sick for a little while and after that I had to help with a church VBS thing. I think I officially hate toddlers now. So I haven't had much time to write lately.

**Big Note:** Okay, folks, I just found out 182 cm is actually more around 5'6" (headdesk) please ignore that. I am never, EVER trusting my so-called math whiz of a friend again! I should've just followed my instincts and just put 6'3". Wow...I feel like an idiot now. That's why I replaced the chapter. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Sorry 'bout that.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of its characters. I'm just another fan.

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 6

Ron scratched his head as he rose out of bed. The events of last night came rushing back to him. He had hugged and cried in front of Hermione. He had the day off. He _almost_ admitted his feelings for her. It all came too fast. Ron had to sit back down on his bed before he got his head together. When he finally got up, he searched through his new clothes for something comfortable to enjoy his day off in. Afterall, he hadn't taken off since he _started_ working for the Ministry.

He chose a simple pair of grey sweatpants and his favorite shirt in his collection. Hermione was skeptical to let him have this particular shirt, but she was getting paid back, so she eventually gave in. Ron practically beamed as he put it on.

Ron would feel rather awkward in Hermione's presence now. He couldn't believe he actually _cried_ in front of her! Even if it was just a tear or two. Sure, he was comforted, but he had the feeling that he sacrificed a bit of his manliness for it.

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione greeted him as if the strange events of last night hadn't happened.

"H-hey," Ron managed to get out, but not without a blush.

"Are you-oh..." she spotted his shirt and couldn't conceal a pitied smile.

The shirt was a good fit on Ron. It was all black, and on the front, in big white letters was printed: SAVE A BROOM, RIDE A KEEPER. The store also had ones for the other Quiddich positions, but Ron chose the obvious.

"This is still my favorite shirt," Ron said, seeming to read her mind.

"I still can't figure out who possibly came up with that," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's an American influence."

"Go figure," she said as she began to walk out, "Enjoy your day off. You deserve it," she added her kindest smile before she shut the door.

* * *

"Did you hear me Hermione?" Emily spoke loudly.

"Oh! S-sorry," Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and stopped twirling the quill in between her fingers.

They were on their break at St. Mungo's and had sat down at a table for coffee. Emily had caught Hermione drifting off with her thoughts.

"Goodness, Herm," Emily said with a mixed expression of confusion and awe, "What's with you these days? First you start coming to work later, then you get lost in your own thoughts in the middle of conversation! And now, you're twirling your quill in a very girly, un-Hermione-like manner. What happened?"

"N-nothing!" Hermione lied. In the back of her mind, she knew exactly what caused her sudden change in mood, but she'd never tell anyone.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Emily put her hand on her hip, "We're both nurses. We both know that there's always a reason for a change like this. Tell the truth. What's happened to you this week?"

"W-well..." Hermione bit her lip, "It's nothing really...I've just been...helping people a lot more recently and...I just feel...happy, is all," she prayed that would be enough to satisfy her friend.

"Sooo," Emily drawled out, then suddenly asked, "Who's the guy?"

"W-what?" Hermione jumped and went red.

"AHA!" Emily laughed triumphantly, "So there _is_ a guy! Who is he? How long have you been together? Is he handsome?" she bombarded her friend with questions.

"N-no! I mean...well, he is...but w-we're not together! It's just a friend that I'm doing a favor for!" she said quickly.

"Uh-huh," Emily said sarcastically, "So, just what _favors_ are you doing for this _friend?_"

"Emily," Hermione exclaimed defensively.

"Come on, Herm, tell me the story," Emily pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Hermione began, "Well, back at Hogwarts, two guys were my friends, and one of them was Ron, the one I'm helping. And, well...we've been through a lot together. Well, he's one of the youngest in his family and he's always been rather bitter about the way they treat him. Monday was Ron's birthday and his family forgot about it. Ron finally snapped later that night and had a huge ordeal with his family that resulted in him being out on his own. I happened to find him on the street and he was completely broke with no where to stay," Hermione explained quietly, remembering the state of desperation Ron was in.

"Oh, how sad," Emily commented, "What did you do then?"

"Well, since we were friends, I offered him a place to stay until he could make enough money to get his own place."

"Aw, that was so sweet of you, Hermione," Emily said, "So, what's this Ron like?"

"Well, he's very kind, even though he can be an idiot sometimes," she added with a chuckle, "We argued quite a bit back in school. He tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve. But we are still friends after all this time. He's very easy to talk to," she finished with a small smile.

"Is he handsome?" Emily asked excitedly.

Hermione blushed, "W-well. Yes. I suppose he is. He's very tall and has recently gotten muscular. He's got red hair and freckles and his eyes...are very blue, almost a sky-blue."

"Just how tall is he?"

"I believe he told me he was almost 6' 3"."

"Are you joking? That's tall! Hermione, he sounds gorgeous! And you're sure you don't love him?"

"Emily!" Hermione interjected, turning very red, "I...I did like him once, back in our sixth year. But it's different now! I mean, I still have some feelings for him but...I-I just...Ron's just a friend is all!"

"Hermione..." Emily sounded like a mother catching a child in a lie, "Don't give me that."

"Look, Emily, I'm not in love. I just...I think I still like him, is all."

"That's all huh?"

"Yes."

"You really like him?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh, no."

"What?" Hermione began to get frustrated with her friend.

"You're in love," Emily almost giggled, "No one can have an opposite-sex friend that close, that long, and not fall in love!"

Hermione blushed even harder. She opened her mouth to argue, but for the first time in her life, she couldn't find anything to say back. Nothing would come out. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly and she dropped her hands. Emily was right...

Emily spoke softer, "Hermione, have you told him yet?"

"W-what? N-no. There's nothing to tell," she finished quickly.

"Nothing to tell? Hermione, you need to get ahold of this guy before he's gone!"

"Enough, Emily," Hermione said quite seriously, "He won't be going anywere anytime soon."

Hermione got up from the table and headed back to work before Emily could respond. Today would be quite stressful from now on.

'What's wrong with you, Hermione?' she mentally scolded herself, 'How could you let yourself fall in love with him? He was supposed to be just a friend. You weren't supposed to fall in love! He was just going to stay for a short while, then move on, and so were you!' Tears began to sting her eyes, 'But...I don't want him to go. I'm afraid that he _will_ move on and then forget about me...I...I think I really do love him...'

* * *

Ron paced back and forth as the clock struck six. Outside, the sky had darkened with thunderclouds. Hermione would be home any second and he still hadn't figured out a way to thank her. He was still broke, and there was no way Hermione would like his cooking. Ron could hardly stand it himself. A meal was out of the question.

'Maybe cleaning up? No, what am I thinking? This place is spotless as it is,' Ron thought frantically, 'anything else would require money, which I _don't_ have. Wait. I get paid tomorrow!' his face brightened, 'I'll be able to buy her something then!'

'You really love her don't you?' a small voice said out of nowhere.

Love. So it was official now...Ron Weasley had fallen for his best friend.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he sighed, answering the voice in his head. There was no use in ignoring or arguing with it anymore. Damn, he hated his conscience sometimes.

The sound of an unlocking door interrupted his thoughts. Hermione walked through.

"Welcome home," he greeted warmly.

She had her head down and a sad look on her face. When she met Ron's eyes, she straightened and went slightly pink. He was still wearing that stupid shirt. That was Ron: goofy and innocent.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ron asked concernedly.

"Y-yes, just a rough day at work. The weather doesn't help either," she lied. The truth was, ever since she admitted to herself that she loved him, she would blush every time he crossed her mind.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my day off was extremely enjoyable. That is, except for the part when Crookshanks sharpened his claws on my leg..."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his last sentence. She could hear the rain begin to fall outside.

"That cat never really cared for me," he added with a smile of his own.

Hermione began to silently walk to her room, not really feeling comfortable in Ron's presence at the moment.

"Hey," Ron caught her by the wrist as she walked by, "Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Ron," she said rather harshly, hiding her new blush in her hair, "Now let go."

"You're acting really weird, Hermione," he told her, not letting go, "Yesterday, you were all comforting and supportive. You even _hugged_ me! What's wrong today?"

Hermione looked Ron in the eye. Her eyes were slightly red and for a second, seemed extremely sad and worried. Suddenly, she angrily yanked her wrist out of his grip, "I said, I'm _fine_," she rushed into her room and slammed the door.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her, "Oh, no. Hermione! I-I'm really sorry! Did I say something wrong?" he pleaded outside of her door, "Hermione! Please answer me! I said I'm sorry! What happened?"

Inside her room, Hermione leaned against her door and wrapped her arms around herself. Was he actually pleading outside of her door? What _was_ wrong with her? Why did she have to be so mean? Ron didn't do anything wrong. She was rude out of her own selfish reasons. She really did love him...

Outside, Ron slumped, "Damn it," he whispered to himself. This was certaintly a great way to thank her for her hospitality, by making her _angry_. Ron felt horrible. This was the girl that he just admitted to himself he loved, and she was angry at him for a reason he didn't know.

"Hermione?" Ron called out one more time. There was a long pause. Ron began to turn away, but just as he did, the door creaked open.

"Ron?" Hermione almost whispered. Her eyes were red and watery and she bit her lower lip.

He turned around, "Hermione, I-I'm really sorry-"

"Ron," she said more firmly, "_I'm_ sorry. That was really selfish of me."

"What happened?" he asked as he walked up to her, "Did I do something?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. He had gotten so tall and handsome. She felt so small compared to him. She felt so bad about concealing her feelings. He deserved to know.

"It's not you, Ron," she finally said, "But...then again it is."

Ron looked worried. What had he done this time?

"Oh, Ron," Hermione almost cried, "I-I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?" he asked, "Hermione, you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for."

She looked up at him and opened and closed her mouth a few times. She couldn't seem to put three words together to save her life. After a very long pause, she finally spoke.

"You're my greatest friend," she began frantically, and continued with a fast voice, "And you'll always be my greatest friend! And don't think for a second that you're a burden! No matter what happens with you and your family, I'll always be here. But I-" she suddenly stopped, "I don't want you to go! I don't want you to leave me once you get your life together!" she began to stumble on her words.

"H-Hermione?" Ron asked with a very confused face.

"I don't want to lose you again!" she yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

There was another long pause. After many breaths, Hermione found her voice again.

"R-Ron..." she began very shakily, "I think...I think I love you."

Time stood still around them. Ron was speecless. He was sure his breathing had stopped as well as his heart. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"H-Hermione..." he barely whispered.

"I'm sorry," she looked away, "It's just that we've been through so much together. You were always there for me no matter what my faults were. I don't think I _can't_ love you..." she began to cry. She had never felt so embarrassed as she began shaking.

"Hermione," Ron grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye, "Is this true?" he asked with very wide, blue eyes.

She couldn't find her voice. Roughly, she nodded her head. Ron let go of one of her shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she began to apologize again, but Ron stopped her.

"Sorry?" he repeated, "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hermione..." he whispered, "I...I think...I love you, too."

She gasped.

"It's just..." he began awkwardly, "Ever since our sixth year at Hogwarts, I've liked you, possibly even before then. I've just...I've just been too afraid to lose you as a friend. And then the war started and my feelings got-"

"Got pushed aside, and we drifted apart after that," Hermione finished for him.

Ron looked surprised, yet relieved, "Hermione, can you ever forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Only if you can forgive me for the same reason."

"Hermione..." he almost whispered, "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, Ron," she stood on her tiptoes and gently tugged Ron's ridiculous shirt, lowering him.

Ron bent down and sealed his lips over Hermione's. He had never felt happier in his life. He had waited for the moment for so long in his life. Her lips were soft and warm. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione to bring her closer, deepening the kiss.

Hermione felt dizzy. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing the man she loved. Just one week ago, she was worrying about making enough money to pay the rent and looking for Crookshanks a new collar. Now, that world seemed so far away. All Hermione could comprehend at the moment was the taste of Ron's kiss, the feeling of comfort in his arms, and the sound of thunder somewhere in the distance.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Were you guys waiting for this or what? I don't think I like this chapter as much. It just seems too rushed. But, I kinda had to rush it a little bit or I would NEVER get to the next chapter.

(Runs off singing Save a Broom Ride a Keeper to the tune of Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hmm...reviews dropped after the last chapter. Maybe it sucked...Thanks to all who did review, though! I'm glad people found the 'save a broom...' thing funny. Oh, yeah, and Emily's one of those friends who seems like a complete ditz most of the time, but deep down she really cares, and it turns out she's a psychology master. lolz.

**Disclaimer:** HPNOTMINE!AHH!

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 7

Hermione woke up with an almost pleasant ache in her body. Then she remembered exactly why her body ached as she acknowledged the man beside her.

Ron looked so beautiful when he was asleep. They were both still nude, under the covers in her bedroom. Hermione reached out and cupped his face in her hands, admiring his cute freckles. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew it sadly wouldn't, for it was Friday and she still had work. If only it was one day later...But there was no use in dreaming of such things.

Mentally groaning, Hermione rose out of bed and began to get dressed. By the time Ron woke up, Hermione was putting on her shoes.

"Hermione?" he mumbled, still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, Ron," she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Better hurry and get up. We still, unfortunately, have to work."

Ron moaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm going now," she leaned down and kissed his forehead again, "If I'm lucky, I can get off early today," she walked out, then heard Ron call from the bedroom.

"Have a good day, Love."

She stopped. He called her 'Love.' Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Well, Emily," Hermione ran up to her friend, "You won! You were completely right!"

"Good morning to you, too, Hermione," Emily said rather surprised, "Now, what?"

"Ron...and I," she said, "We're together now."

Emily's eyes brightened up, "Really?" she squealed, "Oh, Hermione! That's great!" she hugged her friend, "You must tell me everything!"

* * *

"Hey, Ron," Harry greeted his best friend, "Have a good day off?"

"Harry!" Ron grinned broadly, "Boy, do I have a story for you."

"What is it?"

"It's me...and Hermione. We're together now!" he grinned even more.

"Finally! I mean-wow! Really?"

"Yes...it all just kind of...came out. We wound up kissing...and, well..."

"Ron?" Harry's green eyes went wide. He asked slowly, "Did you two shag last night?"

Ron turned very red, "That's none of your business!"

"You did!" Harry laughed, "Wow, Ron. Less than a week and already-"

"For your information, Harry," Ron protested, "It was not less than a week! I've liked her for several years now!"

"Alright, alright," Harry put his hands up defensively, "Well, congratulations to you both," he said still smiling.

"Thanks, Harry."

"So, um," Harry began a little awkwardly, "Have things improved with your family any?"

The question caught Ron off guard. He'd been so preoccupied with Hermione, he hadn't given it any thought.

"No," he finally replied, "I haven't spoken to any of them since Monday."

"Oh," Harry sighed, "Well, maybe things will start looking up now that you and Hermione are together."

"Maybe," Ron shrugged, "I'd just as soon wait a while longer, though. Y'know, spend some time with Herm."

"True. Well, I'd better get back to work. See you later!"

"You too, Harry. The weekend's almost here!" Ron added with enthusiasm.

* * *

Hermione was incredibly happy. She had managed to get off work several hours early. Now she could get home to Ron as fast as possible. She had said her goodbyes to Emily and promised to keep her updated in her love life. She walked out the door, loving the feeling of March around her. The air was cool and crisp, but the sun added enough warmth so that all she needed was her coat. Yesterday's rain had washed everything clean and left a wonderful scent in the air. Hermione would have never expected something strange to happen in such great weather.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called her in the distance.

Hermione turned around. Her eyes met one red-haired girl about her age. Hermione went into shock...the letter...today was Friday. How could she be so stupid as to forget that?

"G-Ginny...?"

"Hey, Hermione," she smiled sadly.

Hermione approaced her cautiously.

"I assume you got my letter?" Ginny asked.

"That was you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not signing it," she apologized softly, "And I'm sorry we can't catch up at the moment, but what I'm about to say is urgent. Do you know anything about Ron the past few days?"

Hermione was at a loss what to do. Ginny was one of her best friends back at Hogwarts, but so was Ron. Giving information behind his back be like betraying him, wouldn't it? Even if it was his sister...Maybe...if she only told half the truth...

"Ginny," she finally replied, "I...did see him."

Ginny looked hopeful, "Where did you see him? Did he say anything? Where is he now? Do you know?"

Hermione gulped, "I found him on the streets. He told me of the fight."

"What about it?" she sounded almost desperate, "What did he say?"

"He said...he was sick of it."

"Sick of it?"

"He said that he was sick of always being left behind and forgotten. He's the youngest boy and was just sick of always being the butt ofeveryone'sjokes.He felt that he didn't really matter anymore in the family. And when Fred called him 'Ronniekins' he just...snapped. Apparently, all of his frustrations over the years finally exploded."

"That's why he left?" Ginny's brown eyes were slightly teary, "Oh, Hermione, what will we do? Do you know where he is now?"

"As far as I know, he said he was still going to work," she told her truthfully, "But I wouldn't try reaching him there."

"Why not?"

"Because...from the way he acted, I think he just needs some time alone."

"He's been alone for almost a week, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, not knowing that he really wasn't alone all that time.

"Ginny," Hermione said firmly, "I just...I just don't think now would be a good time, okay?"

"How do you know?"

The truth was, Hermione _did_ think it best that they waited, but part of her also wanted more time with Ron, alone. She wasn't quite ready to give that up.

Hermione took a very long sigh, "Ginny...do you know what Monday was?"

Ginny looked confused, "Yes, it was March the first...but what does that have to do with Ro-" she stopped. Her eyes went wide with horror and she gasped. Hermione gave her a sympathetic, yet cringed look.

"H-Hermione," Ginny's voice shook, "_We forgot his birthday!_"

Hermione nodded, "He was a bit torn up about it."

"Oh, Hermione...we actually forgot! How could we? Oh, no wonder he's so angry!"

"Now, calm down, Ginny."

"What are we going to do? There's no way he'll listen long enough to-"

"So don't go looking for him," Hermione demanded. Ginny looked at her with confusion. Hermione continued, "Listen...I'll try to find him and talk to him. I'll do all I can...but...the rest will be up to him."

"How will I tell the others...that we forgot...?" she asked quietly.

"Just be brave, Ginny," she looked in her eyes, "For Ron's sake."

They were quiet for a long time. Hermione finally asked with the slightest of a chuckle, "So, how's Fred's jaw?"

Ginny gave a tiny smile, "It was bruised pretty bad, but I think he's okay now," she sighed, "Thanks, Hermione. Ron and I are so blessed to have a friend like you."

* * *

When Hermione got home, she felt very drained. Should she tell Ron what happened today? Yes. He deserved to know. He needed to know his family was at least worried about him.

"Ah, you're home," Ron greeted as she walked through the door, "How was your Fri-what's wrong?" he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Ron, there's something you need to know," she sighed, "You'd better sit down, on the couch."

Ron did as he was told. Hermione explained the whole ordeal, beginning with the letter she had gotten earlier in the week. Ron was silent through the whole explaination. Hermione could only imagine the emotions he was dealing with in such a situation. Hermione finally finished with the lastof their conversation. They were quiet for a long time.

"Then what did she do?" Ron asked unexpectedly.

"Well, she just...apparated away. She seemed rather distraught."

"Hermione, why did you have to tell them about my forgotten birthday?" he asked dryly.

"Because they needed to know Ron."

"No, they didn't," he suddenly got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He whipped around, "Hermione, the last thing I wanted was to seem like a bawl baby by complaining about that to them!"

"You didn't, Ron!" Hermione got up as well, "_I_ was the one who gave them the message."

Ron huffed and after several long moments, muttered, "I can't believe she came looking for me...What kind of useless, little kid do they think I am?"

"They _don't,_ Ron," Hermione almost shouted, "They were worried. Ginny was terrified about what happened-"

"You see!" he shot back, "They still think of me as little, baby Ronniekins! They don't think I can make it a day on my own!" his ears began to go red.

"Well," Hermione shot back, her cheeks flushing with anger, "If you think they still think of you as a baby then _go!_ Maybe you can finally stop being blind and figure out what's happening, here!"

"Fine! I think I will!" he yelled and stomped out the door, slamming it very hard behind him.

"_FINE!_" Hermione yelled back even louder. Right after the door slammed, she fell back on the couch and buried her face in her hands. He was gone now. Just that morning, she had kissed him on the forehead and he called her 'Love.' That was gone now...

Just outside the door, Ron took a long breath. He began walking away, away from everything that mattered to him at this point. He was fully intending on making it out the building and onto the streets...He made it to the end of the hallway.

Hermione heard a knocking at her door. Getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes, she reached the door and looked through the peephole. It was Ron. Groaning, she slowly opened the door. He stood there with a very apologetic look on his face. They were quiet for a long time.

"Well?" she asked very harshly.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he bent down, cupped her face, and kissed her with the softest, sweetest kiss he could give her.

Hermione froze, but eventually returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Ron sure had learned how to apologize. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," she also whispered.

"Can I come back?"

"Of course."

Once he was inside, he kissed Hemione again. Once he finished, he asked, "What was that argument about?"

"I don't know," she replied softly, "But it doesn't matter."

"We haven't changed much, have we?"

"Not too much," she chuckled, "We still argue, and we always will. But I'm willing to work through it if you are."

"Challenge accepted," he smiled and kissed her softly one more time. Things were beginning to look up. Whatever would happen with his family, he'd deal with it, but right now, he was just thankful that he had the world's most wonderful woman in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you liked it. I personally thought the dialouge was a little corny. Yes, yes, I know. It was sooo predictable that Ginny was behind the letter. Kiah sucks at suprise, I know. Anydangway, this fic is more than halfway done, so keep your pants on until the next chapter! It might take me a _lot_ longer than usual.

Remember to review! It makes me go faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** No, I'm afraid their not the "wait 'til marrige" type. (sweatdrop) I just thought it might be more romantic if they weren't. But just because I write about it, doesn't mean I support it! Just wanted to make that clear.

Anydangway, here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I promise the next one will be nice and juicy.

**Disclaimer:** Kiah no own Harry Potter! Kiah sad!

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 8

"This is getting old, Ron."

"Don't be a sore loser."

"Why did you have to insist on playing this anyways?"

"Because it's probably the only intellectual thing that I could beat you at," Ron argued with his girlfriend as he moved his piece onto its final spot, "Checkmate."

Hermione sighed audibly, "_Alright_. You win."

"Yes!" he put his arms in the air.

"Again," she added, "How you managed to get so good at chess is beyond me."

"Too bad all you have is this Muggle set. Wizard's chess is more fun."

"And why's that?"

"Because the pieces actually destroy eachother."

"Men and violence...honestly!" she shook her head and laughed.

Ron and Hermione had spent the past few evenings like this. It had been exactly a week since Hermione's meeting with Ginny. Since then, they had taken it easy; Ron had even grown a goatee. He wanted to play chess this particular night, so they sat on the living room floor and played a few games. Ron won every time.

"Hey, tonight's Friday night," Ron said in a low voice.

"And?" Hermione giggled as she put the chess set up.

"That means that neither of us have to get up in the morning," he replied, grinning.

"Honestly, Ron," she laughed.

"Come on," he crawled over to her and continued suggestively, "I'll let you have revenge for losing three games in a row."

"Tempting, but-"

"But what?" he wrapped his arms around her as she continued to laugh.

Hermione looked into his eyes. They were blue as ever with a spark of mischief in them. Suddenly, they changed to a softer, romantic look.

"Stay here," he said softly as he got up, "I'm going to change," he went to his room and changed from his work clothes to a loose-fitting shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a little black box that he had purchased just yesterday.

"Please," he whispered to himself, "Let me do this right," he put the box into his pocket.

When he walked out, Hermione was sitting on the couch, petting a purring Crookshanks. Unlike Ron, she had changed the moment she got home and was in a simple shirt and pants. He sat beside her and Crookshanks lept off, wandering off to who-knows-where. Hermione was too occupied with Ron's odd look to care.

"Ron?"

He leaned forward and kissed her very softly. She giggled very lightly as his goatee brushed her own chin. She was so lost in the soft kiss, it took her a moment to figure out when he had pulled away. With his eyes still closed, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hermione?" he whispered, "You love me, right?"

"Yes, Ron," she sighed impatiently, "I've told you that countless times."

"And even though we argue a lot," he added with a chuckle, "I'll always be there for you."

"The same goes for me," Hermione whispered.

Ron pulled away, looked in her deep, brown eyes, and squeezed her hand, "Hermione...will you stay with me forever?"

"...What?" she whispered.

Ron slid off the couch and onto the floor. He pulled the little black box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. Hermione gasped in anticipation.

"Hermione," he choked out and opened the box, "Will you marry me?" the box contained a small, but very beautiful diamond ring.

Hermione gasped again. Her eyes watered as she bit her lip. After several long seconds and one very happy tear, she violently nodded her head, "Yes...YES!" she lept off the couch and wrapped her arms around her new fiance. Ron held her tightly and gave thanks for her answer.

"Oh, Ron!" she sobbed into his shoulder out of happiness. He gave one last tight hug and pulled away.

"Try it on," he took the ring out. With a slightly shaky hand, he slid the ring onto her finger, "It isn't much, but it was the best I could afford."

"It's beautiful, Ron," she admired the diamond. Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately. Ron returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered inbetween kisses.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning was nice and quiet. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, not saying anything, but merely enjoying eachother's presence. 

"Ron," Hermione whispered quitely, but concernedly.

"Yes?"

Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes, "Have you thought any about your family?"

Ron wasn't expecting that. He was quiet for several long minutes.

"I'm sorry, but it's something that will come up sooner or later," she said in a very matter-of-fact, Hermione-like way.

"I know," Ron groaned and leaned back into the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

"Ron, listen," she commanded, "You've got to have some sort of idea about what you're going to do. You'll have to talk to them eventually before the wedding!"

"We could just elope or something..." Ron gave a very feeble smile.

"Ron," she warned.

"I know, I know..." he moaned, "It's just...it's not something I'm looking forward to, okay?"

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Listen," he began, "What if I go sometime soon? Tomorrow evening, perhaps? It'll give me some time to get ready for it..."

"Tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Ron yelped and stiffened, "Hermione-!"

"Ron, you know I want you to be happy," she interrupted, "And I believe that the sooner you make up with your family, the sooner we can move on and be happy!"

Ron was at a loss for words. Hermione's words were strong, just like her. He took a deep, long sigh and rested his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his shoulders.

"Tonight..." Ron finally gave in.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's broad shoulder, "I'll be with you the whole time."

Ron arose and wrapped his muscular arms around her frame, "Thank you..." he whispered, "For everything. But I'm afraid I'll be by myself tonight."

"Ron-?"

"It's something I have to do alone, Hermione. I need to be a man...and finish what I started."

She gave a defeated sigh, but responded very lovingly, "Well, you know I'm with you in spirit. And you know that I'll love you no matter what."

"Thank you," he whispered again, "For everything."

Hermione pulled away slightly and gave a soft, sweet kiss to her fiance.

* * *

Ron was sweating slightly as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. Evening was here, and he was minutes away from apparating to the Burrow. Standing in the hallway, he studied himself for the last time. 

He was wearing a pair of clean blue jeans and regular tennis shoes. Ron always did prefer comfortable Muggle clothes. He was also wearing the long-sleeved blue shirt Hermione picked out for him, the one she said matched his eyes.

In just two weeks away from the Burrow, Ron had changed even more. His deep blue eyes still had their gorgeous shine, but now they held something special that only love from his Hermione could bring. He didn't look near as awkward as he had in his past now that his clothes were actually new and fit him well. On top of everything, he had grown a small goatee that made him look like a full-grown man. In a brief moment, Ron felt good about himself.

Taking a large sigh, he stepped away from the mirror and made his way into the living room. Hermione was standing there, figeting with her fingers. She looked more nervous than he did. Deep down, however, Ron knew she could never catch up to him...

"Well," he announced his presence and she turned to face him, "I should get going."

"Okay," she sighed and stepped towards him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. She broke away and whispered, "For good luck."

"Thanks," he took another large sigh.

"I love you!" she added slightly desperate-sounding.

"I love you, too," he smiled at her and stepped out of the apartment. Not knowing what to expect, he apparated back to the place that, just two weeks ago, he ran away from.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry it took me forever. Life's been anything but easy lately. But no worries! I _will _have this story finished in the not-too-distant future. 

And yes, it took me a while imagine Ron with a goatee, too.

Everytime you don't review, JKR kills off another character. Can you live, knowing what the consequences will be?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter: the one you've all been waiting for.

And no, it's not to soon for them to be engaged. They've liked eachother for years, remember? A lot of you reviewed saying you couldn't picture Ron with a goatee. Remember, there's an artwork of him on my deviantart. (I'm under the same username: KiahWMConnie)

**Disclaimer:** See previous eight chapters and PICK ONE!

So Sick of It  
KiahWMConnie  
Chapter 9

Ron Weasley apparated just a few feet from the Burrow's front door. The weather was almost the exact opposite from when he left. It was calm and warm. The sun had begun to set and there was only a small breeze. Ron took a deep breath and slightly shook.

Was he ready for this? He had no earthly idea how his family would react to his presence. Would they welcome him back? Or would they send jinxes at him for being a crying, whiny git? How did they respond when Ginny told them about his birthday? Were things going to work out?

No matter what, he decided, it was time to face his fears. He took another deep breath and prepared to knock.

The Burrow seemed quiet; much too quiet for itself. He could only hear soft mumbles coming from inside, one of which he recognized as Fleur's accent. His family was in there, alright. But how were they? There was only one way to find out.

Ron gave three, solid knocks to the wooden door. He could hear the mumbles increase slightly for a few seconds. Suddenly he heard the voice of his mother.

"It's okay! I'll get it," he heard her say to the rest of his family.

He heard the door unlock and saw the doorknob turn. His heart pounded in his ears. This was it.

"Yes? May I help-" Mrs. Weasley opened the door and froze mid-sentence.

Time seemed to stand still. Slowly, her eyes widened in shock and she seemed to stop breathing, her mouth slightly open. Ron couldn't make himself move or even speak. Behind her, the room fell silent and eyes widened. Finally, Mrs. Weasley found her voice.

"R-R-Ron?" she stammered.

"H-hey," he could barely make out. He looked up slightly.

He could see the rest of his family several feet behind his mother. They all had similar expressions of shock and worry on their faces when he met their eyes. Ron wanted to apparate away, but he stayed by sheer will power.

"Is that...really you, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley sounded like she was about to cry.

Ron nodded jerkily. Thirty long seconds passed before anyone could make a sound.

"May I...come in?" Ron finally asked, barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside to let her much taller son enter. He stepped in, but just enough so that she could easily close the door. He noticed that Fleur, Fred, George, and his father were sitting at the table. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were standing behind them. Ginny was sitting in a chair near the corner of the room, a very unusual spot for Ginny, and his mother was a few feet beside him.

"Ron?" he heard Charlie say, "Is that you, little bro?"

"Looks like him," said Percy.

"He's got a goatee," he heard Bill observe quietly. Ron would've smiled if he wasn't in such an awkward position.

Ron looked up at his entire family again. They were all whispering things similar to "Ron?" and "Really you?"

"Yes," he finally replied with a small, sad smile, "It's really me."

By the looks on their faces, it was as if he'd confirmed their worst fears.

"Ron..." his mother choked out, "Where have you been?" she softly asked.

Ron was quiet for several seconds, but replied, "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, _Ron,_" Mrs. Weasley lunged forward and engulfed his waist in a tight hug. He actually expected his mother to do something like this. She began to sob into his shirt as he stood very awkwardly. No one else spoke, however.

Finally, his father asked slowly and concernedly, "Why did you leave?"

Ron was a bit surprised at the question. Scanning face to freckled face, he could see they were all mentally asking the same question. Slowly, he turned to his sister.

"Ginny?" he asked the pale-looking girl, "You...didn't tell them?"

Ginny didn't know that he had talked to Hermione after their meeting and it showed on her face. Nonetheless, she eventually shook her head abruptly, "I couldn't find the heart to," she said in an unusually meek voice for herself.

"Tell us what?" George asked confusedly.

"Ginny? What did you not tell us?" Fred did the same.

Mrs. Weasley let go of her youngest son, "She's been extremely quiet for over a week..."

Ron could see Ginny was having trouble with the spotlight she was put in. He easily forgave her.

"It's okay, Gin," he gave another sad, small smile, "You don't have to say it."

"Ron, what's going on?" his mother asked worriedly.

"Why did you leave?" Fleur asked unexpectedly.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reopened them and forced his mouth open to say his even more forced words.

"Do you remember...what a week before Monday was?" he asked his family.

They all exchanged worried glances.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to answer, "It was March the first, Ron, why-" she stopped and her eyes got bigger as her face got paler. Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"Ron!" she gasped, "Oh, _Ron!_" her eyes filled with tears.

"Mother, please-" he tried to calm her down.

_"We forgot your birthday!"_

The room was more silent than ever. Ron could hear every heartbeat in his eardrums.

"Ah non," Fleur whispered.

"We...forgot his birthday?"

"Oh, damn, we did!"

"We actually forgot Ron's birthday!"

"Oh, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley buried her face in his shirt and sobbed again, _"I'm so sorry!"_

"Mother-"

"How could we-?"

"Mother! That's-!" he took a large sigh, "That's not all," he said quietly.

Nobody dared move a muscle except for Ginny who put her face in her hands, and a few labored breaths from around the room. Ron hated it. No matter how bitter they had made him over the years, it was still his family, and he made them worry themselves sick over him. They were still worried sick. He couldn't bear it anymore. He had to get it out. He had to explain. He had to apologize.

It took Ron a minute to finally speak. It was odd, though. When he spoke, he sounded as if he were speaking half-way to himself. His voice was very soft and timid.

"It's like...all my life, I've always felt that I didn't matter. No one really noticed me. I could never catch up to anyone else. I was only there for a good beating or teasing once in a while."

Fred and George looked particularly guilty at this point, though everyone listened attentively.

"Usually, though, I could get over it. I mean, we're a large family, I could understand that. We just couldn't afford new clothes or materials for me, and I was okay with that most of the time. And it's not like my life was just horrible, and I know it will never be perfect. But...when the thing happened with my birthday...I felt like a failure. And the teasing...and everything, I just sort of..." it took him several long moments before he could finally finish, "...snapped...I was so sick of being left behind."

If it was possible, the Burrow was even quieter. Ron was finally able to look up from the spot on the floor he realized he was staring at. He looked each of his family members in the face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized barely above a whisper, "I've been so selfish these past few weeks..." he took a slightly staggered breath, "I'm sorry...Can you all forgive me?"

"Ron," Bill, who was often a voice of reason, replied firmly, "Can _you _forgive _us?_"

Ron was a bit taken aback. He honestly did not expect that reply. With a small, grateful smile he answered, "Done."

"Oh, Ron!" his mother and Ginny chimed at the same time, his mother wrapping her arms around him once again. He looked around the room once more. Everyone's faces were brighter and more relieved. Most of them were even smiling.

This was his family, he realized. No matter how horribly they treated him at times, they still loved him. It took him leaving to get that through all of their minds. Now they understood everything...as did he. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Mrs. Weasley jerking on his arm.

"Sit! Sit! You must be hungry!"

"No, Mum, I-"

"Sit!" she insisted and was able to physically shove her son to the table and down in a seat.

Ron turned a little pink at the new, awkward situation. However, none of his family members cast him the "Weasley-glare" so he figured he was safe.

"A-actually, Mum, I've already eaten dinner," he stuttered from his seat, "I'm okay, really."

His family that was not at the table soon crowded across from him and began asking several questions at once.

"Is that a new shirt?" Ginny asked above her brothers.

"Huh?" he looked down, "Oh, yes, I was able to get some new clothing for once."

"Oh, look at that," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "It matches your eyes perfectly."

"Th-thanks," he smiled sheepishly, "That's what Hemione said."

"Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, "You saw her?"

"Oh..." Ron blinked. He had forgotten about the _other_ big news, "Dad...I've been living with her the past two weeks."

"With Hemione?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Y-yeah...well...she found me my first night away. I didn't have anywhere to go and I was completely broke, so she let me stay with her."

"Oh, what a nice thing to do," Mr. Weasley said.

"Wow, have you found a way to repay her?" Charlie lauged.

"Um..." Ron stayed very still.

"So, you've been with Hermione this whole time?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Ron replied simply, their eyes met and they had a silent understanding to keep quiet about Ginny's secret meeting.

"So, um, Fred," Ron suddenly changed the subject, "H-how's your jaw?"

Much to Ron's surprise, Fred chuckled as he touched the spot where Ron hit him, "It had a huge bruise on it for quite a while. And it was _sore_. But, it's better now."

"Okay," Ron sighed in relief, "That's good. I'm...sorry for punching you."

Fred actually began to laugh, "Wow...I had no _idea_ you could punch that hard! What happened to Ickle Ronniekins?"

Ron gave a meaningful smile, "He grew up, I guess."

"Indeed he did," George agreed.

"Yeah, since when did you have a goatee!" Bill pointed out.

It was Ron's turn to laugh as he touched his chin, "I've had it for a while, actually, I've just always shaved it off."

"I think you looked better without it," Percy said with a hint of a smile.

"Whoa! Did Percy just tell a joke?" George gasped.

"No, he's just jealous because he can't grow his own facial hair!" Fred laughed.

"Ha ha, guys," Percy gave a sarcastic sneer.

Ron laughed. Things were beginning to get back to normal.

"I don't know," Ginny tilted her head to one side, "I think I like the goatee. Makes you look more manly."

Ron turned slightly red.

"I 'zink 'e zhould keep it," Fleur stated.

"Oh, you're just saying that because Bill has a goatee too," Charlie laughed.

"And?" Bill raised an eyebrow jokingly, "I don't see the problem here."

"Now that you mention it," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "Ron looks a lot like Bill did at his age."

"Hmm," Ginny mused, "Tall, lean, blue eyes, long nose...yes, I'd say he _is_ similar."

Ron turned pink again. He found himself laughing along with his family again. Suddenly, however, he remembered something very important.

"Wait!" Ron suddenly yelped, "I've got big news!"

Everyone stopped laughing and listened closely.

"Well...when I stayed with Hermione," Ron began, suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the subject, "We...well, we...eventually...fell in love," he ended quietly and sheepishly.

Several of his brothers gave the traditional, manly 'whoop's and 'woohoo's, while the others merely froze in shock.

"Just wait a second!" Ron demanded silence again.

"What is it?" Fred and George pressed.

"Yes, do tell," Mrs. Weasley made the rare occasion to agree with her twin sons.

"Well," Ron's ears turned very pink and he tangled his fingers in the bottom of his shirt. He took a deep breath and finally said, "Long story short: we're now...engaged to be married."

The entire Weasley family was silent for five, long, excrutiating seconds, letting the words sink in.

Suddenly, they all threw their hands up and cheered loudly, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hugging either side of his head.

The next few minutes of his life were a blur to him. They consisted of several slaps to the back with a "Congratulations!" and Mrs. Weasley crying how her 'baby boy' was going to get married and Ginny and Fleur tearing up with her as well.

"When's the wedding?"

"Have you picked a time and place?"

"Alright, Ron!"

"Where's Hemione now?"

Ron couldn't help but grin. Two weeks ago, he was more miserible than he had ever been. Now, he had made up with his family...he finally felt like he belonged.

He wasn't alone anymore. His family finally understood how he felt and still accepted him. On top of everything, he was engaged to a wonderful woman. This was truly one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

Hermione sat, nervously petting Crookshanks before he got up and wandered off again. What was taking Ron so long? He had been away for two and a half hours now. The suspense was absolutely killing her. She wouldn't have to wait very much longer, though. 

_"Hermione!"_ a voice rang out from outside in the hallway. The next second, the door swung open to reveal her tall, red-headed fiance.

"Ron?"

"Hermione!" he ran over and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. He was laughing the entire time.

"Whoa! Ron! _Ron!_" Hermione had to yell before Ron finally put her down.

"Oh, Herm! Haha!"

"Ron! How did it go?" she had to pull him down to her eye level to get him to talk.

"Wonderful!" he beamed, "Better than perfect! We made up! We're a whole family again!"

"Oh, Ron, that great!" she hugged him tightly.

"Isn't it?" he he grinned and cupped her face in his hands, "And it's all," he kissed her left cheek, "Because," her right, "Of," her forehead, "You," he ended with a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.

Hermione was ecstatic, but very taken back by Ron's energy.

He pulled away, "Come on. They're waiting," he grabbed her wrist and led her out to the hallway.

"Wait! What?"

"I told them everything, Hermione! I told them about our engagement and I promised to bring you there as soon as possible!"

"You told them everything?" it was all going a little too fast for her.

"Yes, now hurry up!"

* * *

Within seconds, both Ron and Hermione apparated in front of the Burrow. Almost immediately, they heard a voice from inside. 

"They're here!"they heard oneof the twins call.

Ron rushed them inside before Hermione could completely catch her breath. She was met with nine, very happy faces.

Within seconds, most of them had embraced Hermione and offering their congratulations. Mrs. Weasley was crying happy tears as Ginny gave her a full hug.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about Ron staying with me," she whispered into Ginny's ear.

"S'ok," she whispered back and released from her.

"Oh, Hermione, thank you! Thank you for taking care of my baby boy!" Mrs. Weasley cupped her face.

"Mum!" Ron went a little red.

"And now you're getting married!" she sobbed the last word and gave Hermione a hug that almost crushed her.

"D-don't mention it," she squeaked out.

"Ever," Ron mumbled, though he was smiling a little.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. As blue mixed with brown, all the yelling and cheering of the huge family seemed to disappear. They both smiled at each other. Hermione suddenly rushed forward and gave her fiance a simple, but warm hug.

"Remind me to talk to Harry tomorrow," he told her.

"Why's that?"

"Gotta have a best man somewhere," he said casually, then grinned. He bent down and gave a small peck to her forehead as several of the family members said, "Aw."

"Maybe we should have cat food at the reception," Hermione smirked.

"Only if I get to wear the 'Save a broom' shirt!"

"Forget it!" she playfully punched his side as the family started asking questions, obviouslyconfused about what they were talking about.

"I'm zo glad zat was over wit," Fleur happily sighed to the side.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny chuckled quitely with a very large grin, "It's just the beginning..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, Ginny. Fleur was right on this one. THE END! 

Okay now, imagine this:

As Ginny said the last line, "Get Right Back to Where We Started From" by Maxime Nightingale begins to play. As the song continues, the camera pans out of the window and keeps getting farther and farther away from the Burrow and credits begin to roll.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You've all been so supportive! (cries happily)

I also want to thank the uber-fantastic Paige for proofreading this last chapter. You should all thankher. She's the reason Fleur's accent came out decent! And 'Ah non' means 'Oh no' in French. (Again, thank you, Paige.)

This is the first fanfiction that I've actually _finished._ That _rocks!_ I'm exausted now. Again, thank you all for reading and thanks even more for reviewing. (But that doesn't mean you have to stop here! Haha. Let me know if you enjoyed it!)

Much love,  
KiahWMConnie


End file.
